A Vacation In Hell
by Miss Sedusa
Summary: A Silent Hill/LoK: Soul Reaver crossover! Raziel decides to take a break in a place just as twisted as Nosgoth: Silent Hill.


A Vacation in Hell  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or the Legacy of Kain series.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Raziel picked up the Dumahim vampire that he had beaten to submission and threw him into the lake.  
  
"Argghhhh!!" the vampire screamed as it erupted in flames. After it felled over dead, Raziel devoured its soul. He let out a loud belch.  
  
"Man, I'm full," said Raziel as he patted what was left of his stomach. He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs.  
  
"All this revenge and vampire slaughtering is getting pretty boring though," he said.  
  
He sat there for awhile, dozing off until…  
  
"Raziel!" the Elder's voice boomed out of nowhere, "Get off your lazy ass! There's work to be done."  
  
"Leave me alone," muttered Raziel.  
  
"You still have to find your brother Zephon and destroy him," said the Elder.  
  
"Screw you," said Raziel as he got up to his hooves… uh, feet," I'm sick of being bossed around. I ain't your bitch! I'm taking a vacation."  
  
Raziel stormed off, disappearing into the distance.  
  
"Damn lazy kids these days," muttered the Elder as he watched Raziel taking off.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
Raziel sat on a black padded chair in front of an empty desk. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes now and was feeling impatient. A few moments later, a traveling agent stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Raziel, how are you?" he said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"… Alright, I guess," Raziel grumbled.  
  
"Well, that's great. So, have you decided of the place you would like to visit?" the traveling agent asked.  
  
"Uh… no," came the reply.  
  
"Okay, well, I have to go to make an important call right now. It'll take a few minutes. How about you look through these brochures?"  
  
The traveling agent handed Raziel some brochures and left the room.  
  
Raziel searched through them.  
  
Hmmm… France? Nah. The Bahamas? Nope. California? Mmm…no. Silent Hill? Silent Hill…Oh, what the hell, small town. It looks peaceful enough.  
  
The traveling agent entered the room again and sat back down.  
  
"So, have you decided yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking about this place here," Raziel said as he handed the traveling agent the brochure.  
  
As the traveling agent examined the brochure, Raziel watched the man's face go white.  
  
"Oh, how did this get in there? I'm sorry, sir, but I don't book flights for this place anymore. You see, this place is…"  
  
Raziel cut him off: "Are you saying I made a bad decision?"  
  
"Well, I…" the traveling agent began.  
  
"Look, I say that I'm going to Silent Hill," said Raziel as he grabbed the terrified agent by the shirt, "And that's what I going to do, alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I'll book you a flight right now, sir."  
  
"Good," said Raziel as he released the man.  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
  
  
Raziel stood there at the airport, waiting to leave for his flight. A flight attendant approached Raziel.  
  
"Mr. Raziel? Let me show you to your flight," she said.  
  
He followed her to a small plane, where a pilot stood by.  
  
"This is it? Where are the other passengers?" asked Raziel.  
  
"Well, you're the only one," she answered.  
  
She left him standing there with a confused look on his face.  
  
Soon, the plane lifted and Raziel was on his way.  
  
He sat on the plane, eating some of the 'Soul on the Go' energy bars that he brought with him. He felt his self falling asleep when the announcement came on the intercom:  
  
"We are now approaching Silent Hill. Will the passenger go to the Door Latch, please."  
  
Raziel stood up from his seat.  
  
"It's about time. Silent Hill, here I come!" Raziel said to his self and went the Door Latch.  
  
The flight attendant stood there waiting for him.  
  
"When do we land?" he asked.  
  
"Well… we don't do that. You see, it's Silent Hill and…" she said.  
  
"But, how am I supposed to get down there then?" he asked, interrupting her.  
  
  
  
Three seconds later…  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed as he plunged down from the plane, "I'm gonna die!"  
  
"I hoped you enjoyed your flight!!" yelled the flight attendant from the plane.  
  
Raziel spinned around in the air, holding the parachute. The flight attendant gave him a parachute and shoved him out of the plane. He looked down at the ground below. Putting on the parachute, Raziel pulled on the string. Nothing happened.  
  
"Nooooo!!!! Nothing can save me now!!" whined Raziel, "It's not fair! I'm too young and good-looking to die. I… wait a minute!"  
  
Raziel ripped off the parachute, spread his broken wings out and glided down gracefully to the earth below.  
  
  
  
Back on solid ground...  
  
  
  
Raziel landed on the rooftop of a building. He looked at his surroundings, but he couldn't see very far.  
  
What's with all this fog?  
  
He stood there, realizing how very quiet it was around. A snowflake landed on Raziel's shoulder. He looked up to the sky.  
  
It's snowing, in August?  
  
Raziel continued to stand there, confused.  
  
So, this is Silent Hill, huh?  
  
"Well, at least it's peaceful and quiet," he mumbled.  
  
He looked to his right and saw a door. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
It's not locked. That's a good thing.  
  
So, he went inside. Not knowing what he was getting his self into.  
  
  
  
Enter the school…  
  
  
  
Raziel closed the door behind him. The power in the building was out, but Raziel didn't mind. He didn't need a flashlight because his glowing eyes lit the entire room in a blue neon light.  
  
He walked down the stairs in front of him. As he slowly walked down the hallway of the second floor, Raziel got the strange feeling that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Raziel when he felt a sharp pain in his bony hip. He looked down to find a small, bald, naked creature armed with a knife. The thing moaned and tried to stab Raziel again. Raziel jumped back. "That's it, you piece of crap. You're dead!" he yelled at the creature. Raziel ran at the thing and pushed it down. The stupid creature fell on its knife, killing itself. A familiar ball of glowing green light floated from the creature's body.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Lunch time!" said Raziel, and he sucked the soul up.  
  
He looked around after devouring the soul. He realized that he was in an elementary school. Weird drawings done by students covered the bulletin boards on the wall. A splash of blood was on some lockers nearby.  
  
"Geez… what's wrong with this school?" Raziel said as he went down the stairs to the first floor.  
  
He walked down the first floor hallway, slowly and cautiously. He listened carefully for the sound of those little freaks with the knives.  
  
Raziel continued down the hallway and opened the classroom door. He stepped in and heard a voice.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!! Demon!!"  
  
Gunshots were heard and Raziel quickly ducked behind some desks.  
  
"Destroy the demon! Where's my daughter, you bastard!!" yelled the voice.  
  
Whoever was firing the gun had terrible aim. Bullets hit the classroom windows, desks, walls, and ceiling. Not one bullet came near the desks that Raziel was hiding behind.  
  
Oh great, now what am I going to do? I guess I'll just stay here until that maniac runs out of ammo.  
  
So, Raziel hid behind the desks until he heard the clicking sound of an empty handgun.  
  
"Oh no! No! This sucks! What am I going to do?!" said the voice, panicking.  
  
"How about you relax, man?" said Raziel, standing up from his hiding place.  
  
Raziel looked at the shooter; a man in his mid-30s stood there, wearing blue jeans, brown shoes, a brown jacket, and a black shirt.  
  
"You demon!" the man said as he threw his empty gun at Raziel.  
  
"Damn it! I'm no demon!" said Raziel as the gun hit him in the head," That hurts, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"You can talk?" said the man, looking surprised.  
  
"Well, no s***," said Raziel, feeling annoyed.  
  
"Hey, uh… sorry about that trying-to-kill-you thing," the man apologized," I was a little confused."  
  
"Well, next time. Look at the person before you try to kill them, alright?" said Raziel grumpily as he sat down on the top of a desk.  
  
The man leaned on the wall. The two said nothing for awhile. Then the man stood up.  
  
"My name is Harry Mason, what's yours?" he said.  
  
"Raziel."  
  
"Interesting name, "said Harry, "Hey, have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair? Wearing a blue dress?"  
  
"No," said Raziel.  
  
"Oh… so, what are you?"  
  
"I'm a devourer of souls."  
  
"Err… nice. How's that working out for you?"  
  
"It's alright, I guess."  
  
Harry sighed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Raziel.  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter. She's lost in this town," said Harry.  
  
"That's crappy."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Harry as he opened the door.  
  
"Good luck," said Raziel.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said and went out of the room.  
  
Raziel sat there for awhile, and then he sighed and got up slowly.  
  
  
  
Back to the hallways…  
  
  
  
Raziel walked down the dark hallway and found a long pipe on the floor. Raziel picked it up and continued on. He stopped when he heard a familiar moan. He turned around and saw another one of those creatures walking towards him.  
  
"Bring it on!" yelled Raziel (without a lower jaw, I have no idea how he does it).  
  
Armed with the pipe, he stood there waiting for the creature to get closer. He waited and waited. The creature was still several feet from him. Losing his patience, Raziel leaped and glided towards the creature. Bringing the pipe down on the creature's head, it stood there, dazed and confused. Raziel impaled it on the pipe. After feeding on the creature's soul and retrieving the pipe, Raziel walked away from the bloody mess.  
  
"They're not so tough," he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Author's note: There's my first part of the story, please review. I'll continue if you liked it. 


End file.
